Saving The Future
by Paul Andrew Young
Summary: Star Wars AU. The Rebel Alliance lost the Battle of Yavin and are making their last stand against the Empire at Echo Base on Hoth. Hoping to turn the tide, they send two of their best fighters; Ezra and Sabine, back in time to change the future and prevent the war from ever starting.
1. Prologue

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

(play Main Title music and scroll down slowly)

STAR WARS

THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK

It is a dark time for the Rebellion. After the terrible defeat at The Battle of Yavin, the remaining cells have escaped to the ice planet of Hoth. There, they have constructed a new base of operations; Echo Base.

But the evil Sith lord Darth Vader is not far behind. He has dispatched thousands of probe droids to seek out the remaining members of the Alliance. One of them has discovered the new base and informed the Empire.

With little time left before their inevitable defeat, General Ahsoka Tano, leader of what's left of the Rebellion desperately seeks an alternative solution to turn the tide in their favour...

 _ **Echo Base, the 12th planet in the Hoth System...**_

On the ice caps that surrounded Echo Base, one of the last surviving Jedi Knights covered in thick winter protection gear led his men into battle against the Imperial offensive. "Fire back!" Kanan yelled, deflecting blaster bolts away with his lightsaber. All around him, soldiers fell as hot plasma shots entered their bodies. Against them, six Imperial AT-ATs firing mercilessly against the far inferior Rebel soldiers. Kanan charged forward and jumped high into the air, swinging his lightsaber into the legs of the nearest walker, just like he had done on Lothal sixteen years earlier. The huge metal machine fell on its side and exploded, killing all its occupants. Despite being blind, Kanan was still a powerful Jedi Knight.

The Empire wasn't just attacking from the ground. In the sky above the ice caps, a modified YT-2400 light freighter known as the Ghost led the Rebel pilots against the huge swarm of TIEs; and they were losing. X-Wings, Y-Wings and Snowspeeders were being shot down every minute. More Rebel ships than Imperial ships were being destroyed. With six Star Destroyers and one Super Star Destroyer blocking any and all ships attempting to leave the system, the Empire had successfully trapped its enemy on the icy planet.

On board the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ , Lord Vader watched the battle unfold from the bridge. All around him, starfighter and lasers flew pass and exploded on the deflector shield protecting the hull of _Executor._ The Sith Lord turned around and walked towards the holotable that was currently displaying the battle below them. "Admiral Piett, status report now" he demanded.

"Yes, my Lord. The battalions report that they're pushing the Rebels back on all fronts." the recently promoted Admiral reported. "And the Destroyers have the planet blockaded; we have them surrounded my Lord."

"Excellent. Prepare my TIE fighter, Admiral. And tell the troops to leave no survivors." Vader commanded before leaving the bridge for the Hangar Bay. Piett complied, ordering the technicians in the Hangar to prepare the TIE fighter.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back on the ground, the Imperial troops had forced Kanan and his men to retreat, despite their best efforts. Now, they were in the Hangar, with the other surviving soldiers. Behind them, the main durasteel doors closed and the base's emergency rat shield was activated. The middle-aged Jedi found the Ghost parked in the middle of the Hangar, her pilot Hera Syndulla sitting on the ramp weeping. He ran towards her and did his best to comfort her. "I tried..." his wife mumbled, struggling to control her sobs. "And I failed... They all fell..." she finished, resting her head on his shoulder. Her resolve broke and tears spilt down her cheeks. Kanan wrapped his arms around her figure and hugged her.

"You did your best, dear. That's really all that we can do" he whispered. Suddenly, someone ran in front of the couple.

"Captain Jarrus, Captain Syndulla, Commander Tano has requested for you in the meeting room. It's urgent." The young man informed them. He was clearly panicking.

They met Ahsoka Tano on their way to the meeting room. But instead of leading them there, Ahsoka led them to another room. The Togruta keyed in a code into the security lock and the door slid open. Inside was a large machine of some sort. It consisted of a series of rings suspended above a platform. Above that was something else fixed to the roof of the chamber that appeared to be part of the machine.

"Kanan, Hera, I'll make this quick. The Empire has us in their grasp, there's no way we're getting out of this." The Togruta said, surprisingly calmly. "That, however, may give us a chance" she pointed at the contraption.

"What is it? A superweapon?" Kanan asked.

"Well, kinda. The engineers who found it say its some sort of time displacement machine. It can allow people to travel through time." Ahsoka replied.

"So why did you call us here?" Hera asked.

"Your friends Ezra and Sabine have volunteered for this mission. I thought you'll want to say goodbye." Ahsoka said, gesturing to the two young adults behind her. "We're going to send them back in time to the Clone Wars era. Their mission is to kill the leader of the Republic; Chancellor Palpatine, before he can establish the Empire. Without the Emperor, the Empire cannot rise, and we can win this war by making sure it never happens, to begin with."

Kanan and Hera felt that it was a good plan, given the grim ending that was approaching. But Hera was still concerned. "Did you test it, Ahsoka?" she asked.

Ahsoka's smile disappeared and she couldn't look Hera in the eye. "We... We only have enough power to run the machine for one shot. And there's no time for tests, that's why I thought you would want to see them one last time before they leave."

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT ARE THEY, LAB LOTHCATS?!" Hera yelled, enraged at the low prospects of success. She raised her hand to slap Ahsoka, only for a gloved hand to grab her wrist.

"Hera, we volunteered for this, we understand the dangers, but it has to be done," Sabine said, trying to calm her mentor and mother-figure. "If we don't do this, we'll all die."

"But why you?!" Hera shouted furiously.

"Hera, if all you do is fight for your life, then your life is worth nothing," Ezra said, walking towards them. "We sacrifice for each other, no matter the cost. Becuase that's worth fighting for."

Hera broke down again and hugged her 'children' that she had grown to love. "Take care, both of you," she whispered. Kanan joined in the big group hug, followed by Zeb.

"I don't mean to break this up, but we have to get going, guys." Ahsoka interrupted their farewell. They reluctantly broke away, Hera now in control of her tears again.

"The machine will tear apart anything not encased in living tissue. So you'll have to take your clothes off," the engineer at the control panel informed Ezra and Sabine. Nervously, the two undressed, tossing their clothes on to the floor. As they walked up to the platform, both Rebels were covering their private areas.

"May The Force Be With You," Kanan said, saluting them. Ezra and Sabine nodded. They both crouched on the platform, holding each other close.

Suddenly, the base shook and Ahsoka's communicator started beeping. When she answered it, she could hear a terrified man on the other end. "Commander, the Imperials have breached the energy shield and have entered the Hangar Bay. They're slaughtering us out here! There's a -" the man started to gag and choke. Then a humming sound could be heard, accompanied by screams of terror. Sounds of mechanical breathing could also be heard.

"He's here," Ahsoka stated. "Men, get that machine going yesterday. Kanan, you're with me. Vader has arrived." she ordered before turning to leave the room, her lightsabers in hand. Kanan followed her, his weapon also drawn.

As the technicians got to work, powering up the machine, it started to glow and the rings started to spin. Within minutes, Ezra and Sabine were surrounded by a ball of electricity. They started to float above the platform. Then, everything went white as the ball of electricity disappeared with them. The machine emitted sparks and the whole base went dark as the lights went out.

When Ahsoka and Kanan reached the Hangar Bay, the durasteel doors had been blasted open and bodies were strewn all across the icy floor. Darth Vader was strangling one of the soldiers with the Force. "Let him go!" Ahsoka yelled. The Sith Lord turned to face his new adversary.

"Ahsoka Tano," he said, crushing the soldier's throat and throwing him against the wall. The snowtroopers raised their rifles to shoot at the Jedi. Ahsoka and Kanan nodded to each other and used their combined Force powers to throw the snowtroopers out of the Hangar. Darth Vader was pushed back only a small distance. The Sith Lord pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, the crimson blade emerging from the hilt. His opponents activated theirs as well and charged at him.

 **A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for reading the prologue. So yeah, I've been watching a lot of Terminator recently. That's how I was inspired to write this story. This will be more of an action story with the romance in the background. Also, in this story, Leia and Luke were both killed at the Battle of Yavin, Han Solo and Chewie didn't come back to help the Rebellion. Oh, by the way, Sabine and Ezra are already a couple in this story. Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **Also, I'll Be Back.**

 **~Paul**


	2. The Arrival

**Coruscant, 7 days before Operation Knightfall...**

Located in the Corusca sector of the Core Worlds, Coruscant has served as the Republic's capital since the days of the Old Republic. Skyscrapers cluttered the metropolitan planet, while hovering speeders and transports journeyed across the planet-wide city through the use of invisible skylanes. Being the time of the Clone Wars, Coruscant's inhabitants were experiencing life under extremely strict security. The passing of the Internal Security Enhancement Act three days earlier allowed the Coruscant Security Forceto install CCTVs across the city and monitor its inhabitants 24/7/365.

The Coruscant Guard, the peacekeepers and guardians of the Republic capital, had also stepped up their 24-hour patrols. In a dark, deserted alley of the Old Galactic Market, the silence was interrupted by the sound of crackling electricity, followed by the materialisation of two naked humans. Ezra and Sabine abruptly felt gravity's pull when they found themselves falling to the ground ten feet below them.

Acting fast, Ezra grabbed hold of Sabine and held her close as they hit the ground, his body cushioning her from the impact. Ezra swore he heard something in his body crack when they hit the floor, a surge of pain shot through his back. He was able to suppress the urge to cry out, reducing it to a soft groan.

"Ezra, you okay?!" Sabine asked, looking up at him . The Jedi groaned again and nodded. Sabine pushed herself off Ezra and stood up, helping him up afterwards. They shivered when a cold breeze crept over their skin.

"We need to get dressed," Ezra stated, grabbing Sabine's hand and pulling her to follow him. The couple jogged down find a clothes store, ignoring the glances and stares the people and aliens on the street were giving them.

"Hey you two, stop!" a voice yelled from behind the couple. They turned to see a trooper walking towards them. Ezra noticed that this buckethead looked significantly different from the ones he was used to seeing. The armour had streaks of red paint and had scratches and dirt in many places. The breathing filters looked similar to those on stormtrooper helmets but the visor was wider.

"Uh... Hey, sir... Nice night for a walk?" Ezra quipped when the trooper was standing in front of them. Sabine could immediately tell that he was scared; whenever Ezra made a quip, it was meant to hide the negative emotions he felt.

"I don't know which planet you two come from, but indecent exposure is a crime on Coruscant!" the trooper stated firmly. The Jedi stammered and stumbled, trying to conjure up an excuse to get this stiff, emotionless giant off their tail.

"Yes sir, sorry sir. We were mugged by a group of gangsters and they took our clothes and all our items." Sabine explained as calmly as she could. "We were on our way back home."

The trooper paused, as if he was deep in thought, questioning the authenticity of their statement. "Alright, I'll let you both of with a warning. But if you two are caught in your birthday suits again, you'll be walking home to the prison." He said sternly before walking away.

"Fierce..." Ezra commented when the trooper was far enough to be unable hear them. "Its hard to believe that is the predecessor to the Empire's bucketheads."

"They're Republic clone troopers. Basically, Rex when he was much younger. Strong, effective and loyal to their cause." Sabine replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on."

They continued until they found a clothing store. The automatic glass doors slid open as they entered the empty store. The cashier went wide-eyed at the sight of the newcomers. Ignoring his stare, Ezra and Sabine started trying on the clothes, finding the right design and size. After 20 minutes, the cashier informed them that he was clearing down for the night and they had to pay and leave. The couple quickly decided on the clothes and headed for the exit.

"Hey, hey! Aren't you going to pay for that?!" the cashier yelled as they walked past the counter.

Ezra turned and waved at him. "It's on the house," he said.

"It's on the house." the cashier replied, in a trancelike state. The two customers casually walked out the door, donning their newly acquired outfits. Ezra had settled for a black t-shirt and an orange coat, with some dark denim jeans and black boots to accompany them. Sabine, being the vibrant, colourful Mandalorian that she was, sadly had to settle for something less vibrant. A maroon shirt with a dark blue vest and denim jeans covered her thin body. The boots on her legs were the same as those Ezra had chosen.

"Why does that shop sell clothes that are so dull and boring?!" she complained as they were walking down the street to find a place to stay in.

"Well, the idea is to blend in, Sabine. Colour and vibrancy would stick out like a sore lekku." Ezra replied. Sabine nodded, acknowledging that he had a valid point.

 **Meanwhile...**

The crimson lightsaber sliced through the air inches away from Kanan's head and blocked the Jedi's attack from the left. Even against two highly trained Jedi warriors, Darth Vader was holding his own with relative ease. The Sith Lord force-pushed Kanan into the ice walls and blocked Ahsoka's attack. "You have gotten stronger," he said, pushing the two white blades towards their bearer. "But so have I." Without a hint of restraint, Vader quickly disarmed Ahsoka and immobilised her with the Force. He then lifted her up into the air and thrusted his blade through her chest. The lifeless body of Anakin Skywalker's apprentice fell to the cold, hard floor, never to move again.

"AHSOKA!" Kanan cried out. He pushed himself off the ground and charged at the Dark Lord. His rage-induced strike missed its target and he felt a pain surge through his arms as the blade severed the connection with his hands. Then he felt nothing as his body lost its connection with its head.

Deep inside Echo Base, Hera felt a part of herself die just as they were leaving the base after setting the detonators on the time displacement maching. The urge to vomit and cry overtook her as the Twi'lek collapsed and wept. "Hera!" Zeb exclaimed, hearing a thud sound behind him. He placed her on his shoulders and caught up with Chopper and the other Rebels. They ran down the hallways towards the Hangar, where the Ghost was waiting with Chopper.

They scrambled up the open ramp. "Chopper, start up the engines, NOW!" Hera yelled, sliding into the pilot's seat. Zeb took the seat beside hers. "Men, get to the turrets. We're not out of this yet!" The modified Corellian YT-2400 Light Freighter blasted out of the base. As it left, TIE fighters swarmed in and pursued it.

Echo Base was consumed by a massive explosion just seconds later. Snowtroopers were thrown several metres into the air before landing back on the cold, icy floor of Hoth. Unfortunately, Darth Vader had sensed the danger and fled the base before the explosion could reach him. His instincts detected a Force-sensitive presence above the ice caps, moving South. He could only hope the blockade would stop them.

Hera put the Ghost into a rapid climb, desperate to leave the Hoth System as soon as possible. The other Rebels busied themselves with defending their escape ride from Imperial hands. As the freighter broke out of Hoth's atmosphere, three Imperial Star Destroyers were waiting to greet it. "Chop, you got the coordinates" she asked the orange astromech that was plugged into the cockpit's droid port. He beeped back, saying he needed more time.

"Transmitting auxillary power to the shields." Zeb informed her, flicking a switch on the overhead panel.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she felt her vessel shake under the hail of gunfire from the pursiung TIEs. "Men, get those TIEs off me!" she ordered through the ship's intercomm. Her headpiece was now soaked in pespiration, her hands trembling at the thought of being blown to pieces by three Star Destoryers. She placed her hand on the hyperdrive lever, waiting for the signal to jump. The nav computer's light went off, signalling it had been programmed with the nessecary coordinates. Hera smiled and pulled the lever back, watching the stars and the destroyers stretch before disappearing behind them.

"We made it!" someone yelled. The whole ship erupted into rejoicing and cheering. But Hera wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Her eyes started watering again. For the second time in just ten minutes, Hera broke down and wept.

 **A/N: I'M BACK! Thanks for reading! I do apologise for my unexpected silence, who knew school work could take so much motivation and energy out of you?! So this chapter will be the last time we hear from the Rebel Alliance, since the Empire has virtually wiped all of them out. Future updates will focus on Ezra and Sabine's mission. Anyway, thanks again and May The Force be With You!**

 **~Paul**

 **P.S EZRA HAS A GREEN LIGHTSABER AND NEW LOOKS! YAY!**


	3. The First Steps

**A/N: muffled scream YAY! New Rebels trailer! Okay, so just wanna voice my opinions here for a second so bear with me. Sabine's gonna wield the Darksaber and kick ass (YAY!) Ezra's falling further and further to the Dark Side but he kicked Maul in the chest so maybe he won't fall, will Sabine be his way back?! (I hope so) New character designs (WOW!) BATTLE DROIDS! New Season This Fall... (THE F*CKITY F*CKING F*CK?! I HAVE TO WAIT THREE MONTHS?! WHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!) T.T Also, I noticed from the poster that the only Rebels on it are Ezra and Sabine (and Chopper). Hopefully, that's indicative of the important role they'll play for each other in the season. Okay, I'm done now... (Who the f*ck is Thrawn? Someone please tell me...)**

Back on Coruscant, Ezra and Sabine had managed to find a place to stay in. The couple entered their shared apartment, exhausted and drowsy. Sabine sat down on the soft bed and yawned. The white walls and dull paintings gave the room a sad undertone, making them feel like patients in a hospital. The Holotelevision sat on its table in front of the bed. Only one wall had windows installed. _'This is so depressing...'_ Sabine thought, cringing at the lack of vibrancy. "I just realised we should've gotten more clothes back at the store..." she suddenly commented.

"Oh yeah! Karabast, why didn't we think of that earlier?!" Ezra said, slamming his palm into his face. "It's probably closed already..." he added. Sabine sighed before getting up and entering the fresher. The sound of rushing water followed.

Ezra switched the HoloTV on and was greeted by the projection of a female Miralian. On her sides were two troopers, similar to the ones that had stopped them when they first arrived. The news banner at the bottom of the projection read 'Jedi Temple Bombing: Bomber sentenced to death'.

"Someone actually bombed the temple?!" he asked out loud.

"Yep, some Jedi was unhappy about the way they were handling the war. So she decided to make a statement." Sabine replied from the entrance of the fresher. Clad in a white bathing gown, she placed her clothes on the bedside table.

"Alright, so let's start planning," Sabine said, taking a seat on the bed beside her boyfriend. "For starters, we're gonna need some weapons to complete the mission."

"I didn't see anyone else holding a blaster except the troopers, so chances are we can't just acquire them from a store," Ezra replied.

"Right, so we're gonna have to take the weapons from the troopers. Maybe from their weapons depot?" Sabine suggested, looking up at him.

"That could work. We can follow them to their storage facility, once we find it, we'll plan again." Ezra concluded. Sabine agreed and they slept the rest of the night away, cuddled closely in each other's arms.

After acquiring a set of radio communicators and an Airspeeder, Sabine and Ezra took to the airways, scouting for any Republic military convoys. As the vehicle transited from one skyway to another, Ezra took in the beautiful scenery around him. Unlike Lothal, Coruscant had on open fields or plains, just really, really tall skyscrapers everywhere. He also couldn't help but marvel that the speeder pilots could remain in their lanes without any visual markings.

"There!" Sabine yelled, cutting Ezra's sightseeing short. She was pointing at a Republic Low Altitude Assault Transport, moving in the opposite direction below them. "Hold on tight!" she said, grabbing the control wheel. She turned it to the left and pushed it forward, sending the speeder into a steep, turning descent.

The airspeeder entered the airway from above, somehow managing to avoid other vehicles. The transport was only three speeders in front of them and Sabine wanted to make sure it wasn't obvious that the transports was being followed. Eventually, they saw the transport turn right, off the airway.

They did the same thing, turning just in time to see the transport turn behind a skyscraper. Sabine pushed the throttles up and followed, desperate not to lose the transport. As they came around the building, Ezra and Sabine found themselves looking at a really large building. It was shaped like a trapizoidal prism, with pillars sticking out of the top and a big hole in one of the walls. Ezra saw the transport they had been after land in front of the building.

"You think this is where they keep the weapons?" Ezra asked her.

"I... I doubt so... I would've expected the depot to be underground or more heavily protected." Sabine replied as the speeder slowly flew over the building. Ezra looked down and was amazed to see an array of short colourful beams of light moving around in sync. A soft humming sound reached his ears, one he easily recognised.

"I think this is the Jedi Temple!" he exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Sabine inquired while she scanned the skyways for another lead.

"The people down there have lightsabers!" he replied.

"That's great, Ezra. You wanna ask them for their help? Cos I'm sure they'll believe we're from the future and help us kill their leader." Sabine said, with heavy sarcasm. She heard the door open and turned her head just in time to see Ezra jump out of their speeder. "Ezra! WAIT!" she shouted, reaching out for him. She looked over the other side and saw someone clad in orange with short dark blue hair falling towards the surface. "Argh! Osik!" Sabine cursed, piloting the speeder to follow her reckless boyfriend.

Ezra was falling fast towards the roof of the Temple. "Okay, remember what Kanan taught you," he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and focused before thrusting his hand forward, expecting the Force to slow his fall. When it didn't work he tried again, and again. He felt himself slow down on the third try. As he was about to land, he saw a speeder fly towards him from above. Ezra landed in the empty seat and Sabine pulled up, flying away from the Temple.

"I was being sarcastic, you pillock!" she scolded him when they had rejoined a skylane.

"What's so bad about asking the Jedi for help?! We'll be saving them from extinction when Order 66 comes!" Ezra shot back.

"If someone came up to you, claiming they were from the future and said they needed your help to kill me to supposedly prevent something bad from happening in the future, would you believe them?!" Sabine asked, turning the speeder to follow another Republic transport. There was a pause before Ezra turned away, unable to conjure up a rebuttal to her statement.

They followed the transport out of the city towards a deserted part of Coruscant. "I've got a very good feeling about this," Sabine said. As soon as the statement left her mouth, a siren blared. Large artillery guns on the ground turned to point at them, followed by a pair of starfighters flying on their sides.

"Attention unknown craft. You are entering a restricted area. Turn around or we will open fire!" came a warning through their radio.

"Heh, blow it out your exhaust vent," Sabine replied, despite it being a one-way transmission. She opened the throttles, sending the speeder hurtling forward.

"Attention unknown aircraft, you have three seconds to comply or we WILL shoot you down!"

Sabine ignored the warning. Three seconds later, the sound of artillery guns firing pierced through the quiet air. Large blue plasma bolts flew past the speeder, which had now past the military transport they were pursuing. "Sabine, let me have control!" Ezra yelled, grabbing the control column. He steered the speeder right, barely dodging a plasma shot hurtling towards them.

Sabine obliged and let go. Ezra flew the speeder into a wild and erratic flight path, his Force abilities guiding his control inputs. The speeder flew over a large warehouse-like building. The troopers on the ground were unloading a large metal box of something. They looked up at the intruders and opened fire. "I think this is the right place. Why else would there be so much security!" Sabine yelled.

"Alright, let's get the heck out of here." Ezra agreed, pulling up and climbing rapidly. The speeder left the area the way it came in. "We'll be back tonight," he remarked, to which his girlfriend nodded.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I think it's clear I'm addicted to Rebels and the Sabezra pairing... Like, someone said on Tumblr that they need to at least hug in this season. Meanwhile, here I am in front of my laptop hoping for them to kiss... Urgh, what the f*ck is wrong with me?! Tumblr isn't helping much either, with speculation that Kanan is holding a limp Sabine in his arms when the green apparition appears. IS SHE DEAD?! GAWDAMMIT! F*****************CCCKKKK! I wanna just Watch underscore Dog into Lucasfilm's computers and download every S3 episode. (I think I have a problem...) Okay, enough about my addiction and childish rants, thanks again and May The Force Be With You (and everyone waiting for S3E1.)**

 **~Paul**

 **P.s Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go replenish my Sabezra meter.**


	4. Weapons Heist

"That's your plan?! That's suicide!" Sabine yelled.

"Normally we would have the equipment and more information, but right now, we don't. I'm as big a fan of running in guns blazing as you are!" Ezra fired back. "But this is the most we can do with what we have!"

They had been arguing like this for the past half an hour. Armed with only the approximate location of the weapons depot and their wits, Ezra felt that they needed to act that night. Obviously, Sabine was completely against it.

"If we die, then we would've failed the Rebellion, Ezra! We can't afford to fail this mission! That's why we need to plan some more!" she bellowed.

"What more can we plan? We've covered all we can control. Everything else is in the hands of the Force and whatever other mystical power out there." Ezra replied, in a calmer voice. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Sabine. "We have to try right? If we don't do it as soon as possible, the Emperor will rise and destroy us."

She returned the embrace. A hug always helped them calm down when they got into a heated argument. Just relaxing in the presence of each other worked miracles for the soul and heart. "Shall we begin?" Ezra asked, breaking the intimate silence. Sabine pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Let's get 'em!" she replied, now more energetic and battle-ready. They got in the speeder and flew towards the weapons depot.

"Y'know, Ezra. I was just thinking..." she paused, trying to translate her thoughts into words. "If we do change the future and the Empire doesn't come into existence, does that mean we won't find each other?"

Ezra was taken slightly aback by her statement. He hadn't considered that when they were sent back. Aside from their younger selves never finding each other, what would happen to them? "I... I hadn't thought of that..." he softly admitted, stroking his chin. "Say, Sabine, what if we run into your younger self? Are we gonna mess something up with time or something?" he asked, concerned

Sabine wasn't all too worried. "If my memory's right, my younger self is away on Mandalore, getting scolded for painting again," she assured him. "We won't run into her here."

"But there can't be two Sabine's in the same time period, can there? " Ezra pointed out, running his hand through his hair. "And what's gonna happen to me when I'm born on Empire Day?!"

The Mandalorian piloting patted Ezra on the back. "Don't think too much of it, dear," she said. They finally reached the place, several clicks away from the warehouse. The anti-aircraft guns waited sat in front of them silently, waiting to blast any trespassing vehicles. "You know what to do." Sabine said, releasing her grip on the control yoke for Ezra to take over.

"May the Force Be with us." Ezra stated before he pushed the throttles up to full power. The speeder hurtled forward. This time, there was no warning from the ground, the guns turned and immediately started shooting at them. Ezra for his part was able to dodge most of them. As they approached the warehouse, Ezra turned and nodded to Sabine before jumping out the side.

He dived towards the ground, twisting and turning in mid air to avoid the torrent of laser fire flying towards him. He backflipped and landed on his hands and feet, projecting a Force wave out that knocked the clone troopers over. Ezra then picked up two of their rifles and started shooting back at them, relying on his Force-enhanced instincts to dodge any shots fired at him.

Sabine was not far behind, jumping out when the speeder was much lower. She landed on her feet, picked up a rifle, found some suitable cover and fired back. The speeder exploded as it hit the ground at high speed. After an intense firefight, the ten or so clone troopers laid on the ground motionless. Fortunately, the wounds Sabine and Ezra had sustained were not serious.

"Come on!" Ezra said, running towards the doors. "Alright, I think I can lift this up, cover me." He told her, tossing one of his rifles to her. Ezra then closed his eyes and concentrated, holding his hand up towards the door. Despite years of training and improvement under his master, Ezra still needed to focus completely when using the Force to lift objects. A grin spread across his face as the door started to move. "Sabine, I got it! I-" he stopped when he saw he saw her standing beside the door control panel, smirking at him. She ignored the upset look he was giving her and walked into the warehouse.

"Let's get what we need and get out of here!" she said. As they ran into the warehouse, a loud 'thud' sound filled the room, trapping them in a pitch black environment.

"Uh oh..." Ezra whispered, as the lights flashed on and they were faced with blaster rifles pointed at them from all directions.

"Drop those weapons, NOW!" a clone trooper ordered them. Ezra recognised the blue jaig eyes on his helmet.

"REX!" He said, almost gleefully, only to receive a rifle butt to the head. Even then, the Jedi sensed the momentary shock that the trooper felt.

"Drop those weapons, NOW! Or I'll have the two of you leave this place in body bags!" a deeper voice commanded as a man stepped forward. He looked roughly 30 years old, with cyan eyes, brown hair and a very stern expression. Ezra's eyes widened when he saw the small metal cylinder hanging from the man's belt. _'A Jedi Knight!'_ He exclaimed silently.

Ezra turned to Sabine and nodded. Slowly, the two of them squatted down and placed their weapons on the floor. Without warning, Ezra thrusted his hands out sideways, throwing the surrounding troopers back. "LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" He yelled, picking up a rifle in one hand and shooting at them. Sabine followed.

"Get them!" one of the troopers yelled before another firefight started.

Ezra turned and saw the Jedi had been knocked slightly back. Stretching out his free hand, he pulled with the Force until weapon flew from the belt and into his hand. "Thanks for that!" He quipped, dropping his gun and using the lightsaber to deflect the incoming laser shots.

Sabine grabbed hold of a hovering trolley, loaded with crates and started pushing it toward the entrance. Ezra, using his newly acquired weapon, covered her back. "Let's get out of here!" she yelled over the sound of blaster fire. They reached the blast doors without any serious injury.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon." Sabine mumbled as she hacked the door again. Finally, the door started to slide open. "Go! GO!" Sabine yelled, pushing their trolley out. Ezra delivered another Force wave toward their pursuers before following after her.

"AGH!" He cried out, feeling a surge of pain in his left leg. He collapsed on to the floor, just short of the exit.

"EZRA!" she cried, abandoning the trolley and running towards him. He shot her a look that she recognised all too well; the one that screamed "SABINE! Run!", the same one he had given her back on the Medical Station. But she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" he yelled as the clone troopers pinned him down and handcuffed him. She was reluctant to abandon him like that.

There were simply too many soldiers for one to take on. Sure, she was Mandalorian, but she wasn't invincible. Sabine found herself in dilemma; leave her boyfriend or be gunned down by Clone troopers?

"Okay! Please, I surrender!" she yelled, dropping the rifle and holding her hands up in surrender. It hurt her Mandalorian principles and pride to say that last word.

"SABINE! What are you doing?!" Ezra bellowed back in disapproval.

"There are alternatives to violence, Ezra." she stated while the troopers handcuffed her.

"Jesse, escort these trespasses to the prison." Rex commanded one of the troopers standing beside him.

"Yes sir!" the trooper replied before ordering a small squad of men to accompany him. The two Rebels were led onto a nearby transport.

As the transport flew off, Rex couldn't help the discomfort and anxiety he felt that someone he had not seen before knew him by his nickname. Only his brothers, his General and former Commander Tano knew him by that. "Nicely handled, Rex." his General commended him.

"Not a problem, General Skywalker." He replied. "However, sir, I am perturbed. How does the guy with the blue hair know my nickname?"

Anakin Skywalker bent down to pick up his lightsaber, which had been dropped amidst the intense fight. "Well, he's clearly Force-sensitive. Maybe interrogation can help us learn more?" He suggested as they boarded their transport.

"I sure hope so." Rex said.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I need your opinions for the next part; do your want to see the Jedi Council's reaction to the break-in or would you rather stay with Ezra and Sabine. Do tell me in a comment, as well as your thoughts on this chapter! Anyway, thanks again and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Jedi Temple, 5 days to Operation Knightfall...**

"The trespasses killed fifteen men during the break-in. One of the intruders; a human male, I believe he is Force-sensitive." Anakin informed the Jedi Masters sitting around him.

"Do you think they could be Confederacy agents?" Master Mundi suggested.

"Possible, they must have been very well trained to make it past the anti-aircraft guns and take out fifteen clone troopers. So it's extremely unlikely that they're normal criminals. The man was also well-trained in using the Force and a lightsaber." Anakin replied. "He stole mine from my belt during the fight!"

"He could be one of Dooku's apprentices or warriors, like Ventress and Savage Oppress." Obi-wan pointed out, to which his apprentice nodded in agreement.

"If the Separatists have sleeper agents on Coruscant, they may have more of them on other Republic-friendly systems. We'll have to double the security forces everywhere." Mace Windu pointed out, stroking his chin.

"Who they really are, we know nothing about." Master Yoda said. "Question them, shed some light on their objectives, we should."

"My Padawan and I can handle that." the female human Jedi, known as Depa Bilaba said as she stood up.

"Very well, Depa. Find out what those two are really up to." Mace Windu said.

"May the Force Be With You." Master Yoda added. The human female bowed and left the Council chambers to find her Padawan, half her mind had no doubt he was causing more playful trouble somewhere in the Temple.

 **Republic High-Security Prison (the one where Ahsoka was held in 'The Wrong Jedi')**

"So what have we got, Bourne?" Commander Fox asked the officer searching through the Republic database.

"Um... Well, almost nothing, sir. We don't have a lot of files on them." he replied, slightly puzzled.

"So? Maybe they're first time offenders. Try the public system, there's bound to be something there." Fox suggested.

"Already did sir, this is all I've found," Bourne replied, transferring the retrieved files on to a Holoscreen. A handcuffed Sabine was moved in front of the two troopers, a pane of holographic glass separating the soldiers from the prisoner.

"Facial identification has failed to yield results on this lady. Computers have been unable to find any match at all..." Bourne commented, pressing a button to allow Ezra, who was also handcuffed into view. "But him, we found a 65% match to a man named Ephraim Bridger, lives on Lothal and husband to Mira Bridger. No record of any offspring."

Commander Fox stepped forward and examined the prisoners. "So what you're saying is that they're not in the prison or public records?" he asked, perplexed.

"That's what I'm saying, Commander." Officer Bourne replied.

Fox stroked his chin in deep thought. How could two individuals at that age live off the record for so long? Even if they were Separatists, the war had been only going for the last three years! How could they escape documentation or records for twenty years before the Battle of Geonosis? "Transfer them to the interrogation rooms, we need to find out everything we can from them," he ordered.

Master Billaba found her Padawan in the training gym mingling with a group of younglings. "Mine is better than yours!" one of the boys yelled.

"Petro! Quit it!" the young female Tholothian fired back.

"Hahaha! Please! Can your lightsaber do this?" Caleb laughed, as he twisted his lightsaber's top and separated the hilt into two parts. Petro remained silent. "I think we all know who has the better lightsaber" Caleb announced proudly.

"The weapon is only as good as the wielder, you know." Master Billaba called from the entrance. "Caleb, we have a mission, let's go!"

"ALRIGHT! Mission time!" he cheered, jumping gleefully towards his master. "So master, what's the mission? Battle Droids? Are we hunting down General Grievous? Count Dooku? Or perhaps...". Her Padawan's inquisitive nature was something Master Billaba took some time to adapt to. The boy was always so energetic, full of questions, thirsting for answers. Many would consider his endless questions irritating, but she knew that his inquisitive nature was something many Jedi lacked.

"So master, where are we going?" Caleb asked, jolting his master out of her thoughts.

"The Republic Army has captured two rebels who tried to rob a weapons storage facility last night. One of them is supposedly Force-sensitive." Depa replied as they boarded and sat down in the transport that would take them to the prison.

"A rogue Jedi? A Sith?" Caleb asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out. After that, Master Windu has assigned us to Kaller." Depa informed her Padawan.

"Okay, Master," Caleb answered.

"So you are Force-sensitive?" the female Jedi asked the interrogatee. "Are you with the Separatists? Because we can't find any record that you even exist."

"No, I'm not." the man stated firmly. "I'm from 21 years in the future. I was sent back to this time to protect the Republic and my name is Ezra Bridger,"

Depa's eyebrow shot up. "Really? Because robbing a weapons depot and killing fifteen of our soldiers is a really poor way of protecting the Republic, Ezra Bridger" she pointed out. _'Though the lack of records does support his "from the future" statement...'_ she thought.

"Why were you sent back from the future to protect the Republic? Did something bad happen?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, Caleb. In a few days time, when the war ends, the Republic and Jedi Order will fall and the Empire will be born. The girl and I have come to stop that." Ezra replied. He noticed the boy was perturbed that he knew his name

"How do you know my name?!" Caleb asked.

"I'm your apprentice. 15 years from now, you find me on Lothal and train me to become a Jedi." Ezra replied.

"Back to the question, are you saying the Separatists will destroy the Republic and win this war?" Depa asked.

"Nope. They too will lose." Ezra answered. Now Depa was even more confused.

"How can both sides lose this war. Then who wins?!" she shot back.

"That's the point! No one wins this war except the Emperor who is pulling the strings on both sides!" Ezra yelled, leaving both Jedi stumped.

"So what do you need to do to fulfil your mission?" Caleb asked after a long pause.

"I need... to kill the Chancellor." He stated, watching both Jedi look up at him with a shocked expression. There was a long pause as they pondered the information that had just been presented to them.

"We'll talk to your companion about this before we let the Council know about this," Depa said firmly, standing up and leaving the room, her Padawan following behind.

"We were sent back from about 20 years from now to save our friends and prevent the Empire from rising," the interrogatee told her two questioners.

"What Empire? Who's their leader?" Caleb asked.

"The one that will rise when the Republic falls at the end of the Clone Wars. Their leader is Emperor Palpatine, your current Chancellor of the Republic," she replied. "That's why we were robbing that weapons depot for guns to kill him."

"Who exactly are the people who sent you two back?" Depa asked, noticing the similarities in what the man had told her and what the woman was.

The woman turned toward her Padawan. "He will be one of them. The man I was captured with, Ezra Bridger is his apprentice from the future. At the time that we were sent back, you two were the last Jedi alive." she said. "There is also Ahsoka Tano, one of the leaders of the Rebellion. She left the Jedi Order around this time right?"

Depa nodded, surprised that this stranger knew about Ahsoka's departure from the Jedi Order when they had never released that information to the public. She also noticed that Ezra Bridger and this woman, Sabine were giving similar testimonies; the Republic and Jedi will collapse, and supposedly the Chancellor would be the one to cause it.

"Okay... I think we have enough information to make a case to the Council." Depa said, standing up from her chair. "Caleb, let's go back to the Temple."

"Okay, Master," he replied, obediently following her out of the room as the prison guards entered to escort Sabine back to her cell.

Being in a cell wasn't anything new to Ezra. In fact, the one he was pacing up and down in right now looked like an exact replica of the cell he would be put in and later break out of when he first met the crew. He sighed, wondering what the Jedi Order would do with the information he had given them. Obviously, they had better not tell the Chancellor, that would just be stupid.

Then another thought came to him; Sabine!

Was she safe? Was she being questioned? Were they hurting her? He knew that as a Force-sensitive individual, the Jedi Order would take notice of him. But Sabine? As far as the authorities and the Order knew, she was probably just an ordinary woman who was good with a blaster.

 _'What if they decide to execute her?'_ he thought. Then he remembered something Kanan had thought him; stay in the moment.

So he sat down and meditated, letting the Force flow through him.

 _"Hello?"_ he heard a feminine voice in his head, speaking to him through the Force.

 _"Hello, who is this?"_ he asked.

 _"Huh, it's not every day another Force-sensitive individual opens up to the Force this close to me,"_ she replied. _"I'm in the adjacent cell."_

 _"Okay... Well, there's nothing we can do right now, so you wanna chat a bit?" he suggested._

 _"That sounds fine. I don't have a lot of time anyway,"_ she replied, her tone laced with sadness and regret.

 _"By the way, I'm Ezra Bridger."_ he introduced himself.

There was a pause before the female voice replied. _"Bariss. Bariss Offee."_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this update, and yes, I'm bringing Bariss into this story. So first of, to those who are wondering why she's even alive at this time, I'll like to imagine that Master Luminara would plead for the life of her apprentice after she was found guilty. Though this does not make sense for her as a Jedi Master to 'attach' to Bariss, Anakin formed a bond with his Padawan, so she might too. Anyway, the plea buys some time but ultimately fails, with Luminara getting reprimanded by the Council for her attachment to Bariss. Hence, the HoloTV news headline in Chapter 2 about Bariss' execution.**

 **Another quick poll for the readers, do your want Bariss as a side character or do your want her to be there to the end of the story, helping Ezra and Sabine fufil their mission? Please tell me in a review**

 **Okay, this has been a really long update, and a very dialogue-heavy one. So thanks again, and May The Force Be With You!**

 **~Paul**


End file.
